C'était un accident
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Le premier baiser est une petite chose maladroite et saoule, aussi imprévue que spontanée. Vraiment, quand Dean se sentira forcé d'y réfléchir, le lendemain, il se dira que Ce Qu'il S'est Passé ne mérite même pas l'appellation de "baiser" tant elle est ridicule. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"C'était un accident."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 8e round de l'année. Quatre fics pour ce marathon, toutes sur SPN. Mon obsession se porte bien. :'D

**Note 2: **J'espère que vous avez passé un très joyeux Noël, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin d'année!

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>C'était un accident<strong>

Le premier baiser est une petite chose maladroite et saoule, aussi imprévue que spontanée. Vraiment, quand Dean se sentira forcé d'y réfléchir, le lendemain, il se dira que Ce Qu'il S'est Passé ne mérite même pas l'appellation de "baiser" tant elle est ridicule.

Puis il estimera qu'il était assez ivre pour que cela ne compte pas, de toute manière, et s'empressera d'oublier toute l'histoire.

Mais commençons par le début.

x

x

**Le premier.**

C'est bientôt la Fin du Monde, et Dean et Sam se sont séparés, et Cas est là; Castiel, cet ange qui a tout abandonné pour Dean, perdu sa famille et ses attaches, catapulté maintenant sur terre et privé lentement de ses pouvoirs.

Et qui prévoit encore de mourir en affrontant un Archange. Comme si une fois ne suffisait pas.

Est-ce que Dean regrette de l'avoir emmené au bordel, cet ange à la posture trop rigide, qui ne connaît de l'Humanité que ce qu'il a pu voir sans le vivre et qui l'a choisie quand même? Pas vraiment, et sur le moment pas du tout. Est-ce qu'il regrette ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite...?

Dean est hilare. Sam est loin, le monde va bientôt être détruit, et Dean se trouve à la sortie d'un bordel avec un Ange du Seigneur et il est _hilare_.

- Ca fait longtemps que j'avais pas ri comme ça... Plus que longtemps. Des _années_.

Et Castiel penche sa tête sur le côté, dans une expression de confusion devenue familière incroyablement vite, et Dean pense, il n'a rien compris, ce fichu ange, pas vrai? Tout cela, le rire qui fait des noeuds de joie pure et simple avec ses entrailles, la douce chaleur du contentement qui se diffuse dans chacun de ses membres, ses joues qui font mal à force de trop sourire. Tout cela, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un fichu _miracle_. Et Cas, son auteur, n'en a absolument aucune idée, pas vrai?

- Dean?

Ce n'est pas réfléchi; c'est brutal comme un coup de foudre et rate sa cible comme un oiseau perdu. Les lèvres de Dean heurtent la commissure de celles de Cas et s'y accrochent, une fois, caressantes et chaudes, un "merci" implicite dans l'air piégé.

Cas recule et l'observe, ses yeux larges, et dans la rétine de Dean, l'oiseau qui cherche désespérément son ciel a un plumage bleu.

Il avale. Sans le vouloir, Dean avale, et ne songe pas à la sensation qu'il a de goûter l'orage; d'avoir saisi quelque chose qu'il devrait être impossible d'avoir.

Dean se racle la gorge.

- Allons-y...

Le regard de Cas reste posé sur lui quand ils montent dans la voiture; il reste tout le trajet.

Dean n'a bu qu'une bière et demi au bordel et décide, à ce moment, que c'est bien assez pour tout oublier.

xxx

xxx

**Le deuxième. **

Le deuxième n'est rien de plus qu'un accident.

- Les soldes. Franchement, les _soldes_. On était obligés de sortir faire des courses pendant les _soldes_?

Sam jette à Dean une oeillade renfrognée.

- Dean, nos précédents costumes ont été détruits par la goule, tu te souviens? Et puis, nos cartes de crédit sont piratées. Autant ne pas attirer plus l'attention que nécessaire et faire des achats en promotion.

Dean roule des yeux. Pourquoi Sam a-t-il toujours besoin d'être aussi raisonnable?

Castiel observe la foule qui se presse autour d'eux d'un air concentré. Ils sont tous les trois sur l'artère principale de la ville, et Sam a beau vouloir ne pas attirer l'attention sur leurs comptes en banque, Dean se sent juste un peu claustrophobe, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il y a tellement de monde qu'il ne peut même pas voir ses pieds. Ses _pieds_.

Et quelqu'un, quelqu'un, vient tout juste de le bousculer alors _bien sûr_, il faut que Dean se rattrape en marchant dans un chewing-gum. _Bien sûr_.

Un homme bouscule Dean de nouveau, son attaché-case rencontrant douloureusement ses côtes, et Dean se fige.

- Je vais en étrangler un. Je vous jure, retenez-moi, ou j'en étrangle un.

C'est au tour de Sam de rouler des yeux, tapotant l'épaule de son frère gentiment et avec juste un brin de moquerie.

Dean le fusille du regard. Lui au moins, sa tête dépasse de la foule, à Sam Gigantor. Il peut respirer. Dean, lui, risque de mourir d'asphyxie.

A ses côtés, Castiel s'immobilise. En plein milieu du trottoir, au risque d'être écrasé. Dean ouvre la bouche pour lui dire d'avancer mais la main de l'ange l'arrête, se posant légèrement sur son bras. Un sourire naît sur son visage, lent, contemplatif comme Castiel l'est parfois, iris bleus plissés et fascinés.

- On dirait une fourmillière. Ou une ruche. Tant de monde, et tant de vies et d'âmes différentes.

Dean renifle, mais les yeux bleus se tournent vers lui et Dean ne sait plus ce qu'il voulait dire.

Non loin, Sam se décale maladroitement pour laisser passer une vieille dame, s'excusant auprès d'elle de se trouver sur son chemin.

Castiel le fixe toujours.

Dean déglutit.

- Je ne sais... Peut-être, Cas. J'sais pas, c'est toi le spécialiste des abeilles.

Le sourire de Cas s'élargit encore, juste un peu, et quelque chose de stupide se contracte dans la poitrine de Dean.

Un homme baraqué, transportant des cartons, le heurte soudain dans le dos, violemment.

Pris par surprise, Dean perd l'équilibre.

- DEAN!

Le cri de Sam arrive trop tard et Dean tombe en avant, Castiel saisissant ses poignets et se laissant glisser avec lui pour tenter d'amortir sa chute.

Dean ne rencontre pas le sol mais la poitrine de Cas, sa paume droite s'égratignant sur le béton, sa vision momentanément floue. Autour d'eux, Sam fait de son mieux pour contenir la foule et leur laisser un espace à peu près respirable.

- Ils vont bien, ça va. Non, non, pas besoin d'appeler les secours, merci. Je suis médecin, ça va aller.

L'Homme Aux Cartons se confond en excuses et Sam le rassure. Dean est reconnaissant, à ce moment, du pragmatisme et du gigantisme de son petit frère.

Castiel rencontre ses yeux, toujours sous lui. Dans un mouvement presque espiègle, il effleure sa paume d'un doigt, ignorant son sifflement de douleur, utilisant juste assez de grâce pour ne pas attirer l'attention et soulager ses courbatures et sa peau.

Dean le fixe, prunelles larges. Cas sourit.

- Tu vas bien...

C'est un accident...

Castiel démêle leurs jambes, se relève; tend sa main.

Il y a du monde autour d'eux, ils sont très proches, et en se redressant Dean frôle des lèvres le menton et la bouche de Castiel.

Dean se fige.

- ...Uh. Accident. C'était un accident!

Cas le regarde, sans bouger, son expression illisible. Les oreilles de Dean chauffent.

Au comble de la mortification, il se met à _babiller_ :

- Donc. Hum. Voilà, hein? Accident. On va pas en parler.

Dean hoche la tête pour lui-même, un peu frénétiquement. Cas l'observe toujours en silence.

- Parce qu'y a rien à dire. Parce que c'était un accident. Voilà. Oublie.

Dean tourne les talons mécaniquement, sans attendre de réponse. Sam ouvre la bouche pour l'arrêter, ses yeux élargis, mais Dean lui jette un regard noir.

- _On dégage de là_.

Sam referme la bouche. Lance une oeillade à Cas.

Tant pis, leurs costumes ne seront pas en solde.

xxx

xxx

**Le troisième et le quatrième.**

Le troisième n'est pas un baiser : c'est une affirmation, un argument. Le besoin de prouver quelque chose une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Tu t'en es sorti. Tu n'es plus au Purgatoire, tu t'en es sorti...

Et Dean _sait_. Il le sait, que quelque chose ne va pas, que c'est trop beau pour qu'une tragédie ne soit pas en train de se préparer, mais cela ne l'arrête pas. Castiel vient de retrouver ses vêtements, Castiel est de _retour_, et Dean le plaque contre le mur qui mène à la salle de bain, à l'abri des yeux de Sam.

Ses mains tremblent. Elles agrippent le trenchcoat, elles lissent les épaules, elles _tremblent_.

- _Tu es revenu..._

Dean l'embrasse comme un point d'exclamation. L'embrasse comme une vérité qu'il veut immuable.

Castiel relâche un son désespéré. Dean s'éloigne juste assez pour plaquer ses mains contre sa mâchoire; pour poser son front contre le sien.

- Okay...

Castiel l'embrasse à son tour, brutal, doigts enfoncés dans ses joues, paroles sans sens contre ses lèvres.

Le quatrième est totalement un baiser, et Dean se laisse faire.

x

x

Cas ne voulait pas partir du Purgatoire. _Cas ne voulait pas partir du Purgatoire_.

Après ses explications, Castiel s'éloigne. Dean le suit des yeux, et se souvient comment l'ange l'a embrassé, mains comme pour s'ancrer au présent et figer le temps, yeux éclatés de chagrin. Il se souvient des lèvres trop brèves, murmurant les mots incompréhensibles d'un être qui s'estime indigne.

xxx

xxx

**Le cinquième.**

Le cinquième n'est rien, rien du tout.

- _J'ai besoin de toi_...

Et le temps s'arrête, en suspension, le silence des molécules d'hélium dans l'air.

Castiel lâche sa lame.

Quand il saisit la tablette, il revient tout à fait à lui.

- Dean...

L'ange secoue la tête. Il dépose la tablette sur le sol, s'agenouille; Dean veut se reculer mais ses mains, sur ses joues, l'en empêchent.

Dean est guéri.

Cas _tremble_.

- _Je suis désolé_...

Il embrasse son front; lentement, avec révérence. Son menton. Ses joues, son nez.

Dean s'étrangle.

- _Cas_...

Cas frôle son nez du sien, respire contre sa pommette. Dean pose ses mains contre les siennes.

- Je suis tellement désolé...

Dean agrippe ses bras, effleure le coin de ses lèvres, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à faire cesser les tremblements de Castiel.

x

x

Plus tard, Dean lui demande, "Qu'est-ce qui a rompu la connexion?", et Castiel écarquille les yeux comme s'il a reçu un _coup_.

Il se détourne. Se referme, sa posture rigide, ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ce n'est pas important.

Il évite son regard, et Dean pense, _oh. Je suis stupide_.

Dean saisit la manche de son trenchcoat. Son coeur trébuche, douloureux et lourd.

Quand Cas consent à se retourner, Dean lui adresse un sourire vacillant.

- Okay. J'ai compris.

Sa main monte pour caresser sa joue, et les yeux bleus s'élargissent, vastes et sans nuages. Le souffle rauque.

Très sérieusement, Dean lui dit contre son oreille :

- Je peux vivre avec ça.

Et Cas rit, ses yeux brillants, sa main contre sa nuque.

xxx

xxx

**Le cent troisième.**

Le cent troisième a lieu au bunker. Sam et Dean sont assis sur le canapé un matin, devant la télévision, Dean ayant insisté pour mettre la chaîne des dessins animés. Sam lit un livre.

("Les dessins animés, c'est pour Cas", a-t-il dit à Sam, très solennel, son expression parfaitement neutre.

"Bien sûr, Dean", a répondu Sam, haussant à peine un sourcil, concentré sur sa lecture.)

Cas les rejoint, ses cheveux humides et en désordre, un tee-shirt de Dean sur le dos, encore endormi et marchant comme un zombie malgré sa douche. Sam lève les yeux de son livre et lui adresse un signe de la main.

- Bonjour, Cas!

Mais Cas ne semble pas l'entendre. Semi-comateux, il contourne le canapé et s'approche de Dean, faisant traîner ses pantoufles sur le sol.

Dean se détourne de l'écran.

- 'Lut, C-

- Hello, Dean.

Agrippant ses joues à deux mains, il l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

...Une mouche vole.

- J'en étais _sûr_. "Accident", mes fesses!

D'une main, Dean jette un oreiller à la figure de Sam, qui l'évite en riant. Cas sourit contre ses lèvres.

Le cent troisième signifie "foyer". Il sera suivi de plein d'autres.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin: <strong>Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Comme souvent, je poste ceci à une heure indécente, alors je vous répondrai demain. :'D Mais je ne vous mérite pas et merci. :)

Ensuite, j'ai contaminé Lasurvolte à SPN et au Destiel (héhé). J'espère que vous apprécierez ses histoires. Si vous venez à la lire, n'hésitez pas à l'encourager elle aussi. :)


End file.
